henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Schwoz Schwartz
Schwoz Schwartz is a main character (recurring in the first four Seasons) on Henry Danger. He is brilliant at building technology, but he often lacks common sense. He is portrayed by Michael D. Cohen. Description & Personality Schwoz is a weird, interesting human being who talks in a Yiddish/German accent. His hair sticks out and is messy (his head used to be full of hair and was longer), and often wears clothes similar to a mechanic, with a collar shirt underneath. Although he is also nice, caring, helpful, and can fix just about anything or any problem. Schwoz used to attend college in his youth. Powers and Abilities *'Piloting:' Schwoz has been shown to possess piloting skills, as shown in Hour of Power where he is shown to be able to fly a helicopter. *'Engineering:' Schwoz possess engineering skills, as Ray has stated that Schwoz built most of the technology that they use in the Man Cave. *'Mechanic:' Schwoz possess mechanic skills, as shown in Too Much Game, Schwoz single handedly fixed several broken things in the Man Cave, such as the auto-snacker, the spinning couch, the monitors, and the tubes. *'Animation:' Having gone to cartoon community college for 2 years, Schwoz is now brilliant at animating cartoons, as he was able to create a cartoon based on the heroes in only 2 days. *'Medicine:' He is able to create antidotes for all kinds of diseases, including green fingers. Appearances Season 1 *Too Much Game *Henry the Man-Beast *Spoiler Alert *Super Volcano *My Phony Valentine *Caved In (cameo) *Elevator Kiss *Dream Busters *Kid Grounded *Captain Jerk *Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 1 (mentioned; deleted scene) *Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2 *Jasper's Real Girlfriend Season 2 *The Beat Goes On *Henry and the Woodpeckers *Captain Man: On Vacation *The Time Jerker *Secret Beef *Indestructible Henry, Part 1 *Indestructible Henry, Part 2 *Opposite Universe *Grave Danger *Ox Pox *Twin Henrys *Danger & Thunder *I Know Your Secret Season 3 *A Fiñata Full Of Death Bugs *Love Muffin *Scream Machine *The Trouble With Frittles *Hour of Power *Dodging Danger *Space Invaders, Part 1 *Space Invaders, Part 2 *Gas Or Fail *JAM Session *Green Fingers *Stuck in Two Holes *Live and Dangerous, Part 1 *Live and Dangerous, Part 2 *Balloons of Doom *Swellview's Got Talent Season 4 *Sick & Wired *Brawl in the Hall *Danger Games *Toon in For Danger *Back to the Danger: Part 1 *Back to the Danger: Part 2 *Budget Cuts *Diamonds Are For Heather *Car Trek *Toddler Invasion *Captain Man-kini *Saturday Night Lies *Spelling Bee Hard *Up The Stairs! *Danger Things *Flabber Gassed Season 5 Schwoz is now a main character. He is absent in Thumb War, but the episode was produced in Season 4. Gallery Trivia *He stole Ray's girlfriend. *He has a very hairy sister. He insults her often, as he said: "I should call my sister... a horse!" *He is the one that built the Man Cave and he is the only one who can fix everything in there. *It is revealed that his last name is Schwartz in My Phony Valentine. *His counterpart in Opposite Universe is, in Henry's words, also a freak. *He will be transgender in the future, according to future Ray, who is 85-years old. **Schwoz's portrayer Michael D. Cohen came out as transgender in a Time Magazine article in May of 2019. *He is the first recurring character to appear in a motion comic. *Schwoz has his own version of guacamole and calls it "Schwozamole". *Schwoz is a careless driver. *Schwoz feels mocked when people copy his accent, as shown in Scream Machine and episodes after that. *It is revealed in the episode Space Invaders, Part 1 that he has a rocket ship called "The Love Shuttle", which he made for his honeymoon in the event that he would ever get married in which they would use it to go to the actual moon. *He is right-handed. *Although he is a recurring character, he appears in 16 episodes of Season 3 and Season 4. **And he is a main character starting in Season 5. *He seems to like Taylor Swift and her music, as in The Beat Goes On, he states that she has "a lot of catchy songs". *In Toon in For Danger, it is revealed that he went to cartoon community college for 2 years. *It is revealed in Back to the Danger: Part 1 that his favorite snack is worms, and he has a birthmark on his butt in shape of Florida, next to a mole in the shape of Japan. *It is shown in Car Trek, that he owns an RV. *After he stole Ray's girlfriend prior to the start of the series, he and Ray didn't speak for 3 years, up until the events of Too Much Game. *As shown in Captain Man-kini, Schwoz has a helicopter. *In Part 1: A New Evil, it is shown that Schwoz can speak in an American accent, however doing so causes him to pass out after speaking in the accent for a certain period of time. *His first name stands for 'Pretty Mouth' where he comes from. *In Grand Theft Otto, it's revealed that Schwoz had cloned himself. *In Holey Moley, it's revealed that he's afraid of the dark. *In Sister Twister, Part 1, it's revealed that Schwoz has a pot of gold. *In Theranos Boot, it is revealed that Schwoz has a Super Ice Freezer. *He and Ray are set to appear in the spin-off series Danger Force. Videos The Most Ridiculous Schwoz Moments! �� Henry Danger Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Schwartzs Category:Protagonist Category:Season 3 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Winner of Henry Danger Wiki Awards Category:Season 4 Category:2017 Category:Junk N' Stuff Workers Category:Main characters Category:Season 5 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020